Ëèõîðàäî÷íûå ñíû
by Murbella R
Summary: (ïåðåâîä) Ìå÷òàòü íå âðåäíî...


ËÈÕÎÐÀÄÎ×ÍÛÅ ÑÍÛ   
  
(Fever dreams)  
  
Àâòîð: Sparrowhawk zoysite@iinet.net.au   
  
Ïåðåâîä: Murbella murmiju@inbox.ru  
  
Áåòà: njally nuance@fromru.com  
  
Âû÷èòêà:lilith20godrich lilith20godrich@mail.ru  
  
Ðåéòèíã:nc-17  
  
Pairing: Snape/Black  
  
Æàíð:drama/angst  
  
Çàïðîñ àâòîðó ñäåëàí. Îòâåòà ïîêà íåò.  
  
Summary:Ìå÷òàòü íå âðåäíî»   
  
Disclamer: íå ìîå.  
  
*********  
  
«Ó íåãî òàêèå î÷è, êàê ó Çëîãî Äóõà íî÷è,  
  
ñíîì îáúÿòîãî…»  
  
Ýäãàð Àëàí Ïî, «Âîðîí»  
  
Ïåðåâîä Äì. Ìåðåæêîâñêîãî, 1890ã.  
  
*********   
  
Íà èçíîæüå åãî êðîâàòè ñèäåë âîðîí. Ñîëíöå ëèëîñü èç âûñîêèõ ñòðåëü÷àòûõ îêîí, îñâåùàÿ ïòèöó, êàê áóäòî íàðèñîâàííóþ çîëîòîì, è äîáàâëÿÿ ôèîëåòîâîãî ñèÿíèÿ åå ìàñëÿíèñòî-÷åðíîìó îïåðåíèþ.   
  
Îí ìîðãíóë. Ñîëíöå… Îêíà… ×òî-òî áûëî íåïðàâèëüíî. À-à-à, äî íåãî äîøëî. Â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ íåò îêîí. Ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, íåò ñîëíöà. Îòêóäà èì òóò âçÿòüñÿ? Âîðîí âçúåðîøèë ïåðüÿ è ïîñêðåá ãðóäü ÷åðíîé ÷åøóé÷àòîé ëàïêîé. È âîðîí â ïîäçåìåëüå òîæå íåò. Ïòèöà íàêëîíèëà ãîëîâó, óñòðåìèâ âçãëÿä ïîõîæåãî íà ÷åðíóþ áóñèíó ãëàçà ïîâåðõ òÿæåëîãî, áëåñòÿùåãî êëþâà. Êàê áóäòî ñìîòðèøüñÿ â çåðêàëî, ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï, óäèâëÿÿñü, îòêóäà ïðèøëà ýòà ìûñëü. Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà. Ãîëîâà æóòêî áîëåëà. Êîãäà îí îòêðûë èõ ñíîâà, âîðîí èñ÷åç.  
  
********   
  
«Øøø, ñåé÷àñ. Âñå õîðîøî. Âûïåé ýòî»  
  
«… ïûòàëñÿ óáèòü ìåíÿ…», - ïðîèçíåñ åãî ñîáñòâåííûé ãîëîñ, íî îí íå ïîìíèë, ÷òîáû ÷òî-íèáóäü ãîâîðèë.   
  
«Âñå õîðîøî. Âñå õîðîøî, Ñåâåðóñ». - Îíà íàçûâàåò ìåíÿ ïî èìåíè. ×òî ýòî çíà÷èò?  
  
Ðóêà, ïîääåðæèâàþùàÿ ãîëîâó. Îùóùåíèå õîëîäà íà ãóáàõ, à çàòåì ÷òî-òî òåïëîå è ñîãðåâàþùåå ñêîëüçíóëî â ãîðëî. Òåìíîòà. Çàïàõ áèíòîâ. Òèøèíà.  
  
*********   
  
«Ñ òîáîé âñå áóäåò ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî», - áàðèòîí òåïëûõ îòòåíêîâ ñåïèè. Îí íå ñòàë îòêðûâàòü ãëàçà. Ãîëîâà áîëåçíåííî ïóëüñèðîâàëà, âåðíóëîñü ÿðêîå ñîëíöå, ïðîñà÷èâàÿñü êðîâàâî-êðàñíûì ñêâîçü òîíêóþ êîæó åãî âåê.  
  
«Òû áûë ïðåêðàñåí…» - îò ýòîãî ãîëîñà åìó ñòàëî òåïëî-òåïëî. Èëè ýòî îò ñîëíöà?   
  
«… òàêîé êðàñèâûé, ïîõîæèé íà…» - Îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ïðàêòè÷åñêè ìîæåò âèäåòü ñëîâà. Îíè âûãëÿäåëè, êàê ñëåäû, íî ñëåäû, êîòîðûå êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ïðåâðàùàëèñü â áîòèíêè, îñòàâëÿþùèå èõ, â áîòèíêè èç êðàñíî-êîðè÷íåâîé êîæè. Ýòîò ñîãðåâàþùèé ãîëîñ ïàõ êîæàíûìè ñåäëàìè, ìûëîì è òàáàêîì, îí áûë òåïëûì, ýòîò ãîëîñ.  
  
«ß âåðíóñü ïîçæå…»  
  
Õîðîøî, - ïîäóìàë îí è íà äîëþ ñåêóíäû îòêðûë ãëàçà. Âîðîí âåðíóëñÿ è ïðèñòàëüíî, íå ìèãàÿ ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ äðóãîãî êîíöà êðîâàòè.   
  
*********   
  
Ïàëüöû ñóäîðîæíî ñòèñêèâàëè êðàé ìàòðàñà, ïîêà åãî ðâàëî. Êàæäàÿ ìûøöà åãî òåëà áîëåçíåííî ñîêðàùàëàñü, ðàáîòàÿ â óíèñîí, èçãîíÿÿ òó îòâðàòèòåëüíóþ ãàäîñòü, ÷òî óõèòðèëàñü ïðîíèêíóòü âíóòðü. Ñïàçìû ïðåêðàòèëèñü, è îí îòêèíóë ãîëîâó íà õëîïêîâóþ ïðîñòûíü. Ñ ãóá òÿíóëàñü ñëþíà, à íà ÿçûêå îñòàëàñü ãîðå÷ü.  
  
«… âòîðè÷íàÿ èíôåêöèÿ…»  
  
Õîëîäíîå ïîëîòíî âûòèðàåò åãî ëèöî, è ïðîõëàäíûå ðóêè îòâîäÿò âîëîñû ñ åãî ãëàç.  
  
«…êîãäà îí âûçäîðîâååò?» - Àëüáóñ. Çàïàõ ñàõàðà è ëèìîíîâ. Ãîðüêèé âêóñ ÷àÿ èç áåçäîííîé êðóæêè.  
  
«…î÷åíü ñêîðî… âñå íå òàê ïëîõî, êàê êàæåòñÿ…»  
  
Ìÿãêèé øåëåñò îäåæä. Åìó ïîäóìàëîñü î ïåðüÿõ.  
  
*********   
  
«…âñå íå òàê ïëîõî, êàê êàæåòñÿ…» - Íå Ïîìôðè, à ñíîâà òîò òåïëûé ãîëîñ, âñå òîãî æå öâåòà ñïåëîãî êàøòàíà, âñå òàê æå ïàõíóùèé øîðíîé ìàñòåðñêîé. Ýòî âå÷åð, ïîòîìó ÷òî êîìíàòà îñâåùåíà ëàìïàìè è ñâå÷àìè âìåñòî ñîëíå÷íûõ ëó÷åé. Îí óñòàë, òàê óñòàë, íî åìó õîòåëîñü ïðîäåðæàòüñÿ â ñîçíàíèè è íå çàñûïàòü, ïîêà çâó÷èò ýòîò ãîëîñ.  
  
«…âñåãäà ýòî â íåì íðàâèëîñü, òû çíàåøü…»  
  
Îí ïûòàëñÿ çàãîâîðèòü, îòâåòèòü, íî óñèëèÿ íå ïîìîãëè ñëîâàì ïðîðâàòüñÿ ÷åðåç ãóñòîé òóìàí â åãî ãîëîâå. Ñòðàííîå, îäíîñòîðîííåå îáùåíèå. Ýòè ñëîâà áûëè î÷åíü êîâàðíûìè, îíè îáâèâàëèñü âîêðóã íåãî è ãëóáîêî ïóñêàëè êîðíè.   
  
«…âîçüìåøü ìåíÿ ñ ñîáîé, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîã ïîñìîòðåòü íà òåáÿ…»  
  
Ýòî íàïîìíèëî åìó òî, êàê îí ðåáåíêîì ÷èòàë êíèãè. Îí íèêîãäà ïîòîì íå ïîìíèë ñëîâ. ×åðíèëà íà ñòðàíèöå, êàçàëîñü, ïðåâðàùàëèñü èç àáñòðàêöèè â ðåàëüíîñòü ñëîâíî ïî âîñõîäÿùåé. Èñòîðèè âñïîìèíàëèñü íå ôðàçàìè, à ýìîöèÿìè, îùóùåíèÿìè è çíàíèÿìè, ïðåâðàùàâøèìèñÿ ïî÷òè â èíñòèíêòû.  
  
«…ñêîðî. Òåïåðü íåäîëãî…» - Íåäîëãî. Õîðîøî. Îí çàêóòàëñÿ â ýòî çíàíèå, êàê â òÿæåëîå øåðñòÿíîå îäåÿëî. Íà âðåìÿ âñå ïîãðóçèëîñü â òèøèíó. Çàòåì ðåçêèé ñêðèï ó èçíîæüÿ êðîâàòè çàñòàâèë åãî îòêðûòü ãëàçà. Âîðîí, ÷åðíûé íà ÷åðíîì, ñî ñâåðêàþùèìè íàñìåøëèâûìè ãëàçàìè.   
  
«Ñíåéï. Òû âûãëÿäèøü êàê áóäòî òîëüêî ÷òî èç ïðåèñïîäíåé», - ñêàçàëî ýòî ñóùåñòâî ãîëîñîì, ïàõíóùèì êîæåé.  
  
*********   
  
Îí ïðîñíóëñÿ íà ðàññâåòå â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå ñ ïåðåñîõøèì, âàòíûì ãîðëîì è íàïîëîâèíó-ýðåãèðîâàííûì, ïîäåðãèâàþùèìñÿ ìåæäó íîã ÷ëåíîì. ×òî åìó ñíèëîñü? Âñå, ÷òî îí ìîã âñïîìíèòü, ýòî ÷üè-òî ðóêè íà íåì è òåïëûé ãîëîñ, âûêðèêèâàþùèé åãî èìÿ. Âîñïîìèíàíèå âûçâàëî åùå îäíó æàðêóþ âñïûøêó â ïàõó, è îí ñ óñèëèåì ïîïûòàëñÿ âûáðîñèòü âñå èç ãîëîâû.   
  
Íà ïðèêðîâàòíîé òóìáî÷êå ñòîÿë ñòàêàí ñ âîäîé, è îí æàäíî âûïèë åå. Ïðîñòûíè áûëè âëàæíûìè îò ïîòà. Åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ëèõîðàäêà âûæãëà íàïðî÷ü ÷òî-òî íåîòúåìëåìî ïðèíàäëåæàùåå åìó. Îí íå çíàë, êàê äîëãî îí çäåñü íàõîäèëñÿ. Êîãäà ïðèøëà Ïîìôðè, îíà óëûáíóëàñü, óâèäåâ åãî â òàêîì õîðîøåì ñîñòîÿíèè. Ïîòîì ïðèíåñëà íà ïîäíîñå çàâòðàê. Îí âûïèë ÷àé è ñúåë òîñò, íî íå ñìîã îñèëèòü îñòàëüíîå. Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ñêàçàëà îíà. Îí áûë â áðåäó òðè äíÿ. Îñëîæíåíèÿ ïîñëå ïíåâìîíèè.   
  
«Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, êîãäà Âû «ïðîñòóäèòåñü», ïðîôåññîð, íå äîæèäàéòåñü, ïîêà ïîñèíåþò ãóáû, ÷òîáû ÿâèòüñÿ êî ìíå», - ïðîâîð÷àëà Ïîìôðè.  
  
Âåðíóëèñü ê «ïðîôåññîðó», ïîäóìàë îí. Äîëæíî áûòü, ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëó÷øå.  
  
Ãäå-òî â ïîëäåíü ìåæäó çàíàâåñêàìè, îòäåëÿþùèìè åãî ëè÷íîå ïðîñòðàíñòâî îò îñòàëüíîé ïàëàòû, ïîêàçàëàñü òåìíîâîëîñàÿ ãîëîâà.   
  
«Ñýð?»  
  
«Ïîòòåð». - Êàæåòñÿ, îò ìàëü÷èøêè íå áóäåò íèêàêîãî ñïàñåíèÿ äàæå íà ñìåðòíîì îäðå. - «×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü?»  
  
«Ìåíÿ ñåãîäíÿ âûïèñûâàþò, ñýð»  
  
«Òû áîëåë?»  
  
«Íåò, ñýð. Ïîâðåäèë íîãó, èãðàÿ â Êâèääè÷. Òàê áëèí, çàäîëáàëî âàëÿòüñÿ òóò òðè äíÿ»  
  
«ßçûê, Ïîòòåð». - Íî åãî çàìå÷àíèþ íå õâàòàëî íàñòîÿùåãî îñóæäåíèÿ.  
  
«Èçâèíèòå, ñýð. Íó… ÿ ñëûøàë, ÷òî Âû áûëè òóò»  
  
Îí êîðîòêî íàñìåøëèâî ôûðêíóë. - «Òû çà ãîäû îáó÷åíèÿ îáíàðóæèë âîñõèòèòåëüíóþ ñïîñîáíîñòü áûñòðî ñõâàòûâàòü î÷åâèäíîå»  
  
«ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÿ… íó… ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî Âàì óæå ëó÷øå, ñýð»  
  
Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë. Ïîòòåð íà÷èíàåò âçðîñëåòü. Ñïðîâîöèðîâàòü åãî ñòàëî ãîðàçäî ñëîæíåå. Îí âäðóã îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî î÷åíü ñêó÷àåò ïî ïîäðîñòêîâîé äåðçîñòè Ïîòòåðà. «Ïðèâîäÿùèé â áåøåíñòâî», õîòÿ è íàêëàäíî äëÿ íåðâîâ, áûëî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïðåäïî÷òèòåëüíåå, ÷åì «ñêó÷íûé».  
  
«Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè çàâåðèëà ìåíÿ, ÷òî ÿ ñìîãó âåðíóòüñÿ ê ðàáîòå â ïîíåäåëüíèê»  
  
«Î! Ýòî… ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî, ñýð. ß, â îáùåì…»  
  
Îí áûë èçáàâëåí îò íåóäîáñòâ äàëüíåéøåé áåñåäû ñ Ïîòòåðîì âìåøàòåëüñòâîì äðóãîãî ãîëîñà.   
  
«×òî òàêîå, Ãàððè?» - Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî ñåðäöå ãðîìêî áóõíóëî, à çàòåì åãî ïåðåïîëíèëî ÷óâñòâî õîëîäíîãî óæàñà. Íåò. Íåò, ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü… Ñèðèóñ Áëýê. Îí âûãëÿäûâàë èç-çà ïëå÷à ìàëü÷èêà, ñòîÿùåãî ó êðîâàòè Ñíåéïà.  
  
«Î! Ñâèäåòåëüñòâóåøü ïî÷òåíèå? Õîðîøèé ïàðåíü». - Îí ñòîÿë ñ êàìåííûì ëèöîì, âçÿâ õîëîäíûì âçãëÿäîì íà ïðèöåë ëèöî Ñíåéïà. Ñíåéï çàäðîæàë, îí íå õîòåë â ýòî âåðèòü. Ãîëîñ Áëýêà. Ýòî áûë òîò ñàìûé ãîëîñ. Òåïëûé áàðèòîí, è - áåçîøèáî÷íî - ãîëîñ èç åãî ñíîâ. Íåò, âíåçàïíî îñîçíàë îí. Íå òîëüêî èç ñíîâ. Áëýê, äîëæíî áûòü, ïðèõîäèë íàâåùàòü Ïîòòåðà, è îí íå÷àÿííî ñëûøàë îáðûâêè èõ ðàçãîâîðîâ. Ñìûñë âäðóã ñòàë ñîâåðøåííî ÿñåí. Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, çàáûòü î òîì, ÷òî â ýòîì âñåì âîîáùå íå áûëî íèêàêîãî ñìûñëà. Ïî÷åìó ýòîò ãîëîñ èìåë íà íåãî òàêîå âîçäåéñòâèå? È ïî÷åìó, âî èìÿ Ìåðëèíà, ýòî äîëæåí áûòü èìåííî ýòîò ãîëîñ? Ëèõîðàäêà. Ýòî, íàâåðíîå, ëèõîðàäêà, ïîäóìàë îí. Îíà ñâàðèëà ìîé ìîçã âêðóòóþ, êàê ÿéöî.   
  
  
  
«… Ñåâåðóñ»  
  
Áîæå ìîé. Åãî èìÿ, ïðîèçíåñåííîå ýòèì ãîëîñîì, ïîñëàëî îñòðûé, æãó÷èé èìïóëüñ â íèç æèâîòà. Îíè ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî, îáà.   
  
«×òî?», - ïðîñêðèïåë îí.   
  
Áëýê õìûêíóë è ìåòíóë êîñîé âçãëÿä íà Ïîòòåðà. - «ß ñêàçàë, óâèäèìñÿ íà ñëåäóþùåì ñîáðàíèè Îðäåíà, Ñåâåðóñ». - Áëýê íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó è óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî, ñâåðêàÿ ÷åðíûìè ãëàçàìè.  
  
Ñíåéï ïûòàëñÿ ñîáðàòü âîåäèíî âñþ ñâîþ ÿðîñòü, íî îí áûë ñëèøêîì çàíÿò òåì, ÷òî ïûòàëñÿ èãíîðèðîâàòü ñâîé íàëèâàþùèéñÿ ÷ëåí. Äàæå ñ ïîäðàçóìåâàâøèìñÿ «Íûòèê» çà îáðàùåíèåì, òî, ÷òî Áëýê îáðàòèëñÿ ê íåìó ïî èìåíè, íåâåðîÿòíî âîçáóæäàëî. Îí âûðóãàëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ, òàê è íå ñóìåâ ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè, è ïðîñòî îòðûâèñòî êèâíóë. Áëýê ñ ìàëü÷èøêîé ìèëîñåðäíî èñ÷åçëè.   
  
**********   
  
Âñþ ñëåäóþùóþ íåäåëþ îí âèäåë ñíû. Èç-çà íèõ Ñíåéï ñòàë áîÿòüñÿ íàñòóïëåíèÿ íî÷è. Íå îäèí ðàç ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê åãî âûïèñàëè èç áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà, îí ïðîñûïàëñÿ, îáíàðóæèâàÿ ñâîþ ðóêó íà ÷ëåíå, ýõî ñíà îá ýòîì ãîëîñå òàÿëî ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê îí ìåäëåííî ïðîñûïàëñÿ.  
  
Ãîðàçäî õóæå áûëî òî, ÷òî îí òåïåðü áûë íå â ñîñòîÿíèè îòâåñòè ãëàç îò ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Íà ñîáðàíèÿõ Îðäåíà îí ëîâèë ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ÿìêó ìåæäó êëþ÷èö Áëýêà, èëè íà òî, êàê òîò äâèãàåòñÿ, êîãäà ðàñõàæèâàåò îò ñòîëà ê êóõîííîé ïëèòå, ÷òîáû íàëèòü ñåáå åùå ÷àþ. Îí íàáëþäàë ñ íåâîëüíûì î÷àðîâàíèåì, êàê Ëþïèí ïðèêàñàåòñÿ ê íåìó, îïóñêàåò ðóêó íà åãî êîëåíî èëè ïðèæèìàåòñÿ ïëå÷îì, êîãäà îíè ñàäèëèñü âìåñòå, ê ÷åìó-òî ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü. È âîò, ïîæàëóéñòà, Áëýê ïîÿâèëñÿ òóò ñîáñòâåííîé ïåðñîíîé, ñòîÿ â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå êàáèíåòà Çåëèé, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî òàê ïðèñòàëüíî, ÷òî ýòî ïðèâîäèëî åãî â çàìåøàòåëüñòâî.  
  
«Ñíåéï»  
  
«Áëýê». - Îí îòîäâèíóë ïðîâåðÿåìûå ðåôåðàòû â ñòîðîíó è ñöåïèë ïàëüöû íà ãðóäè.   
  
«×åãî òû õî÷åøü?»   
  
Áëýê íå îòâåòèë, íî íåáðåæíîé ïîõîäêîé ïðîøåë â êîìíàòó è îãëÿäåëñÿ. Ïðîâåë ïàëüöàìè ïî ïîâåðõíîñòè ñòîëà, âäîëü ñïèíêè êðåñëà. Ñíåéï âñòðåâîæåíî íàáëþäàë çà íèì.   
  
«ß âèæó, òû ïîëüçóåøüñÿ ñâîåé íîâîïðèîáðåòåííîé ñâîáîäîé â ïåðåäâèæåíèÿõ. Òåì, ÷òî òåáÿ ñåé÷àñ… ñïóñòèëè ñ ïîâîäêà?»   
  
Áëýê ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó ñ ãëóìëèâîé óõìûëêîé. - «Ëþïèí äóìàåò, ÷òî òû çà ìíîé íàáëþäàåøü, Ñíåéï».  
  
Îí ïîäâèíóë êðåñëî ê ñòîëó è îñåäëàë åãî.  
  
«ß äóìàþ, ÷òî îí ðåâíóåò, ãîâîðÿ ïî ïðàâäå. Õîòÿ îí ïûòàåòñÿ ñäåëàòü âèä, ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòî øóòêà»  
  
Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë íà ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ó÷àùàåòñÿ åãî ïóëüñ.  
  
«Áûëî áû âåæëèâåå äåðæàòü âàøè ëþáîâíûå ññîðû ïðè ñåáå. Íàõîæó áåñåäó î æàëêîé íåóâåðåííîñòè âëþáëåííîãî îáîðîòíÿ äàæå ìåíåå óâëåêàòåëüíîé, ÷åì ýòè ðåôåðàòû».   
  
Îí óêàçàë äëèííûì ïàëüöåì íà ïà÷êó ïåðãàìåíòîâ ïåðåä íèì. - «Îñòàâü ìåíÿ â ïîêîå, Áëýê. Ó ìåíÿ ìíîãî ðàáîòû».   
  
Ê åãî äîñàäå, Áëýê ïðîñòî óëûáíóëñÿ. - «Íî ìíå æóòêî èíòåðåñíî. Ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî òû íàøåë âî ìíå ñòîëü çàõâàòûâàþùèì?»  
  
Ñíåéï îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü, íî íå íàøåë ñëîâ.   
  
«Íå ãîâîðè ìíå, ÷òî òû â ìåíÿ âëþáèëñÿ ïîñëå âñåõ ýòèõ ëåò? À ÿ-òî äóìàë, ÷òî òû òðàõàëñÿ ñ Ëþöèóñîì».  
  
Ãîðÿ÷àÿ âñïûøêà, ó íåãî ïåðåõâàòèëî ãîðëî.  
  
«Ïîøåë òû, Áëýê», - ïðîðû÷àë îí, âñòàâàÿ è íàìåðåâàÿñü óéòè. Íå óñïåë îí ñäåëàòü è òðåõ øàãîâ, êàê áûë îñòàíîâëåí òÿæåëîé ðóêîé, îïóñòèâøåéñÿ íà åãî ïëå÷î. Âûêðóòèâøèñü, îí ñòðÿõíóë ñ ñåáÿ ðóêó è óñòàâèëñÿ íà Áëýêà. Îí íå ìîã ïðî÷åñòü âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà. Ìóæ÷èíà ñòîÿë òàê áëèçêî, ÷òî îí ÷óâñòâîâàë òåïëî åãî òåëà. È, ê ñâîåìó óæàñó, îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ñàì îí íå ñïîñîáåí óäåðæàòüñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû ñëó÷èëîñü… ýòî. Âî èìÿ âñåãî ñâÿòîãî, êðè÷àë åãî ìîçã. Òû … íå… ñäåëàåøü… ýòîãî.  
  
Íî îí ýòî ñäåëàë, íàêëîíèâøèñü ÷åðåç èõ ïåðåêðåùåííûå ðóêè è ïðèæàâ ñâîè ãóáû – î, Áîæå ìèëîñòèâûé, ñâîè ãóáû – ê ãóáàì Áëýêà. Îäíî ìãíîâåíèå ýòî áûëî âîñõèòèòåëüíî, ãîðÿ÷î è æèâèòåëüíî, è îáæèãàþùå, êàê ýëåêòðè÷åñêèé ðàçðÿä. Çàòåì ÷óæèå ðóêè îêàçàëèñü íà åãî ïëå÷àõ, îòòàëêèâàÿ, è ýòè ïûëàþùèå ÷åðíûå ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè, èñêðÿñü è âñïûõèâàÿ ïîñðåäè ïóòàíèöû ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ. Êàê áóäòî ñìîòðèøüñÿ â çåðêàëî, ïîäóìàë îí, à çàòåì êóëàê Áëýêà âðåçàëñÿ â åãî ëèöî. Íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî ïîÿâèâøèéñÿ âêóñ êðîâè, à çàòåì óäàð êîï÷èêîì î êàìåííûé ïîë. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îí áîÿëñÿ øåëîõíóòüñÿ. Íåò ñìûñëà òåïåðü îáåðåãàòü ñâîå äîñòîèíñòâî, íî îí, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìîã ïîòåøèòü ñâîå ýãî.  
  
«Óìíî, Áëýê. ×èñòåéøàÿ â ìàãè÷åñêîì ìèðå êðîâü, è òû äî ñèõ ïîð òàê ãëóï, ÷òî çàáûâàåøü î òîì, ÷òî ó òåáÿ åñòü âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà. ×òî äàëüøå? Áèòâà íà ìå÷àõ? Äóýëü íà ïèñòîëåòàõ ñî ñòà øàãîâ? Êàêàÿ ïîõâàëà Äîìó le Noir. Toujours pur*». Îí ñïëþíóë êðîâü è âûòåð ðîò òûëüíîé ñòîðîíîé ðóêè. Áëýê ïðîðû÷àë:  
  
«Çàòêíèñü, ïîêà ÿ íå äâèíóë òåáÿ áîòèíêîì â ëèöî, ìàëåíüêèé æàëêèé àëêàø».  
  
«Î, âîçìîæíî, òû ïðåäïî÷òåøü ñíîâà íàòðàâèòü íà ìåíÿ ñâîåãî îáîðîòíÿ? Òû ìîæåøü íà ýòîò ðàç âíà÷àëå äàæå ñïðîñèòü åãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ. Ñêàæè ìíå, îí íà ñàìîì äåëå óæå ïðîñòèë òåáÿ çà ýòî?»   
  
  
  
«Èìåë ÿ òåáÿ, Íûòèê». - Òåïåðü åùå çëåå. Õîðîøî. Ñíåéï íàïðàøèâàëñÿ íà óáèéñòâî.   
  
«Òû âåäü õî÷åøü ýòîãî, íå òàê ëè? Ïîèìåòü ìåíÿ? Ðåãóëóñ èìåë, çíàåøü ëè. Îñíîâàòåëüíî. Âñåöåëî. ×àñòî».  
  
«Òû ÷åðòîâ ëæåö!»  
  
«Î, íî ÿ íå îáìàíûâàþ. Òâîé ìëàäøèé áðàòåö - âåëèêîëåïíàÿ ïîäñòèëêà».  
  
Ãëàçà Áëýêà ñòàëè ñîâñåì äèêèìè, à ëèöî – áåëûì, êàê ïîëîòíî. Ñíåéï, êàê ìîã ãðàöèîçíî ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ ïîëà, ñìåðèâ âçãëÿäîì ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû òðÿñóùååñÿ òåëî Áëýêà è ïðåçðèòåëüíî ôûðêíóâ. Îí îáîøåë âîêðóã ñòîëà, ñåë â ñâîå êðåñëî, âçÿë ïåðî. Îí íå ïîñìîòðåë íà Áëýêà, âûõîäÿùåãî èç êàáèíåòà, íî è íå ïðîäîëæèë ðàáîòó ïî ïðîâåðêå ðåôåðàòîâ. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ñèäåë, òóïî ãëÿäÿ â ïåðãàìåíò, ìó÷èòåëüíî ïûòàÿñü ïðîãíàòü îùóùåíèå ãóá Áëýêà ïîä åãî ãóáàìè.  
  
*********   
  
Íîÿáðü ïðîøåë â ìðà÷íûõ ÷åðíîå-íà-÷åðíîå âçãëÿäàõ è îáîþäíîì ìîë÷àíèè. Ëþïèí âûãëÿäåë ïîñòîÿííî îçàäà÷åííûì è ðàññòðîåííûì. Íå î÷åíü-òî îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò ñâîåãî îáû÷íîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ, ãîðüêî ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï. Íèêòî íå çàìåòèò ðàçíèöû.   
  
Áûëî ÷óòü çàïîëíî÷ü.   
  
Ñíåéï ñèäåë ó êàìèíà, óòîìëåííûå ãëàçà ñîñðåäîòî÷åíû íà ñòàðîé òÿæåëîé êíèãå ïî Çåëüÿì, ëåæàùåé ó íåãî íà êîëåíÿõ. Òîëüêî îí ðåøèë îòëîæèòü åå â ñòîðîíó â ïîëüçó êðîâàòè, êàê âíåçàïíî ðàçäàëñÿ ñòóê â äâåðü.  
  
Îí îòêðûë äâåðü è âíà÷àëå íå óâèäåë íè÷åãî, êðîìå ÷åðíîòû. Çàòåì èç ìðàêà âûñòóïèëà ôèãóðà â ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè, ñ ÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè, ÷åðíûìè ãëàçàìè.  
  
«À, îòïðûñê Äîìà le Noir. Êàêîé àâãóñòåéøèé ãîñòü ïîÿâèëñÿ â ìîèõ ñêðîìíûõ àïàðòàìåíòàõ», - ãëóìèëñÿ îí. - «×åãî, ìàòü òâîþ, òû õî÷åøü, Áëýê?»  
  
«Òîãî, ÷òî èìåë ìîé áðàò», - ñêàçàë îí, îòòîëêíóâ Ñíåéïà è ðàçâÿçíîé ïîõîäêîé ïðîéäÿ â êîìíàòó. Ñíåéï íå äâèíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòü åãî. Îí ñìîòðåë, êàê Áëýê ðàññòåãèâàåò ïëàù è áðîñàåò åãî ïîâåðõ êðåñëà. Ïîä íèì îí áûë îäåò â ñåðóþ ðóáàøêó è ÷åðíûå áðþêè. Áëýê ñòîÿë â âûçûâàþùåé ïîçå, åãî ãëàçà ïûëàëè êàê óãëè.  
  
«Òû íåíàâèäèøü ìåíÿ, Áëýê», - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
Áëýê ìåäëåííî êèâíóë. - «Íèêîãäà áîëåå. Íèêîãäà áîëåå, ÷åì ñåé÷àñ».  
  
«È ÿ íåíàâèæó òåáÿ».  
  
«Ïðåäñêàçóåìî».   
  
Îíè ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà áîëüøå ìèíóòû, âîçäóõ ìåæäó íèìè ñãóùàëñÿ, êàê äûì èç íåâèäèìîé êóðèëüíèöû.   
  
«Òàê ïî÷åìó òû çäåñü?», - ïðîøèïåë Ñíåéï. Òåíü ïðîìåëüêíóëà â ãëàçàõ Áëýêà, è åãî ãóáû ïðèîòêðûëèñü, êàê áóäòî îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü. Çàòåì îí âçäåðíóë ïîäáîðîäîê è óëûáíóëñÿ.  
  
«Óõîäè», - ïðîøåïòàë Ñíåéï. Áëýê íå øåëîõíóëñÿ.   
  
«Óáèðàéñÿ!» - Ñíåéï äðîæàë îò ÿðîñòè, åãî ãîëîñ ñîðâàëñÿ íà õðèï. Îí ñäåëàë äâèæåíèå, ÷òîáû âûòàùèòü ïàëî÷êó, íî Áëýê îïåðåäèë åãî, ñ êîøà÷üåé ãðàöèåé ïðûãíóâ ê íåìó, è âûêðóòèâ ðóêó çà ñïèíó.   
  
«Ìû íå áóäåì òóò â èãðû èãðàòü, êàê â ïðîøëûé ðàç, Íûòèê. À òåïåðü áðîñü åå»  
  
Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæàë äåðæàòü ïàëî÷êó.   
  
«ß ñêàçàë – áðîñü». - Æåñòîêàÿ áîëü ïðîíçèëà ïëå÷î. Åãî ïàëüöû îñëàáèëè õâàòêó, è ïàëî÷êà óïàëà íà ïîë. Áëýê ïíóë åå ïîäàëüøå è ãðóáî òîëêíóë åãî íà ñòîë, ïðèæàâ ëèöîì ê äåðåâÿííîé ïîâåðõíîñòè. Ðóêè ñõâàòèëè åãî çàïÿñòüÿ è âûòÿíóëè åãî ðóêè ââåðõ çà ãîëîâó. Îí óñëûøàë, êàê Áëýê ÷òî-òî ïðîáîðìîòàë ó íåãî çà ñïèíîé. Ðóêè Áëýêà îòïóñòèëè åãî, íî çàïÿñòüÿ îñòàëèñü ïðèøïèëåííûìè ê ñòîëó. Îí äåðíóëñÿ â ýòèõ íåâèäèìûõ âåðåâêàõ. Îíè äåðæàëè êðåïêî.  
  
«×åðò ïîäåðè, Áëýê. Îòâÿæè!»   
  
Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ðóêè ó ñåáÿ íà ïîÿñå, ðàññòåãèâàþùèå åãî áðþêè è ñäåðãèâàþùèå èõ âíèç ê ëîäûæêàì.  
  
«Òû íå ñäåëàåøü ýòîãî, Áëýê».  
  
Ðóêè ñíÿëè ñ íåãî áîòèíêè, à çàòåì óáðàëè ïóòàíèöó îäåæäû ñ åãî íîã.  
  
«×åðò, Áëýê!»  
  
«ß è òàê òîðîïëþñü, Ñåâåðóñ. Íå íàäî áûòü òàêèì íåòåðïåëèâûì». - Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ðåçêèé øëåïîê ïî ëåâîé ÿãîäèöå. - «È òâîè ïðîòåñòû áûëè áû áîëåå ïðàâäîïîäîáíûìè, åñëè áû ñ òâîåãî êîíöà óæå íå íà÷àëî êàïàòü».  
  
Êðàñêà áðîñèëàñü Ñíåéïó â ëèöî, îí ñêðèïíóë çóáàìè.  
  
«Ðàçäâèíü íîãè», - ñêîìàíäîâàë Áëýê.  
  
«Óáèðàéñÿ â àä!»  
  
«ß òàê íå äóìàþ. Ðàçäâèíü èõ, èëè ÿ âîîáùå ïðîïóùó ýòó ñòàäèþ». - Îí ïîìàõàë ìàëåíüêèì áóòûëüêîì ïåðåä ëèöîì Ñíåéïà. - «Òû âåäü íå õî÷åøü ýòîãî».  
  
Ñíåéï çàêðûë ãëàçà. Ìåäëåííî îí äàë ñêîëüçíóòü ñâîèì ñòóïíÿì âðîçü äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà åãî íîãè íå îêàçàëèñü øèðîêî ðàçäâèíóòûìè. Îòâðàòèòåëüíàÿ ñìåñü óíèæåíèÿ è âîçáóæäåíèÿ çàñòàâèëà åãî çàäîõíóòüñÿ. Îí ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü, êàê áåøåíî ñòó÷èò åãî ñåðäöå î ãðóäíóþ êëåòêó. Ïàëüöû, ñêîëüçêèå îò ìàñëà, ïðîøëèñü ìåæäó åãî ÿãîäèö è ïðèæàëèñü ê àíóñó. Îíè íåìíîãî ïîêðóæèëè òàì, çàñòàâèâ åãî âçäîõíóòü, à ïîòîì ïîñòåïåííî íà÷àëè ïðîíèêàòü â òóãîé ïðîõîä, ïîëíîñòüþ âïèõèâàÿñü âíóòðü. Ýòî îùóùåíèå âûçâàëî ëåãêèå ñóäîðîãè, è Ñíåéï ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæàë æåëàíèå äâèíóòüñÿ ýòèì âòîðãàþùèìñÿ ïàëüöàì íàâñòðå÷ó, ÷òîáû âïóñòèòü èõ â ñåáÿ äî êîñòÿøåê. Çàòåì ïàëüöû èñ÷åçëè, è ìåæäó ÿãîäèö êðåïêî ïðèæàëàñü ãîëîâêà ÷ëåíà, ãîðÿ÷àÿ è òâåðäàÿ, îíà êàçàëàñü ïðîñòî ãðîìàäíîé äëÿ åãî îòâåðñòèÿ. Áëýê çàìåð, ïîëîæèâ îäíó ðóêó íà ïîÿñíèöó Ñíåéïà.  
  
«Òû ýòîãî âñåãäà õîòåë? Âåäü õîòåë? Òû, ãðåáàííàÿ øëþõà». - Ãîëîñ Áëýêà çâó÷àë óãðîæàþùå. - «Ïîëó÷è òîãäà. Ïîëó÷è ìîé ÷ëåí». - Îí îäíèì ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì æåñòîêî âîðâàëñÿ âïåðåä, ïðèæàâ ëèöî Ñíåéïà ê ãðóáîìó äåðåâó. Ýòî äâèæåíèå ïîñëàëî îñòðóþ áîëü ââåðõ ïî ïîçâîíî÷íèêó, ïðîíçàþùóþ åãî, êàê êîïüåì. Òÿæåëûå ðóêè íàäàâèëè íà åãî ïëå÷è, è îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Áëýê íàãíóëñÿ íàä íèì, ïðèæàâøèñü ãðóäüþ ê åãî ñïèíå.  
  
«Íðàâèòñÿ? Íðàâèòñÿ ìîé ÷ëåí â òâîåé çàäíèöå?» - Îí óäàðèë ñíîâà. - «Êîíå÷íî, íðàâèòñÿ, òû óðîäëèâûé ñóêèí ñûí». - Åùå îäèí ñèëüíûé òîë÷îê è ó Ñíåéïà îò ñìåñè áîëè è óäîâîëüñòâèÿ âûðâàëñÿ çàäóøåííûé êðèê. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê áåäðåííûå êîñòî÷êè Áëýêà âïèâàþòñÿ â åãî áåäðà. - «Òû æå ïðàêòè÷åñêè óìîëÿë ìåíÿ îá ýòîì. Òû îòâðàòèòåëåí, ìðàçü». - Îí òåïåðü âñåðüåç âáèâàë ñâîé ÷ëåí, îáäàâàÿ äûõàíèåì øåþ Ñíåéïà. Ñíåéï ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê âîçðàñòàåò åãî âîçáóæäåíèå ïîä ýòîé áîëüþ, è íàõëûíóâøèé ñòûä ïåðåïîëíèë åãî.  
  
«Òû ïûõòèøü êàê ñïàðèâàþùèéñÿ áîðîâ, Áëýê», - âûäîõíóë îí. - «Òû çàâîäèøüñÿ, òðàõàÿ ñêîëüçêîãî ïðèäóðêà? ×òî ñêàæåò îá ýòîì îáîðîòåíü?»   
  
Íèçêèé ñêóëÿùèé çâóê ñîðâàëñÿ ñ ãóá Áëýêà, è îí åùå ñèëüíåå âîíçèë ïàëüöû â ïëå÷è Ñíåéïà.  
  
«Òû âåäü ñêîðî êîí÷èøü, äà? Òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ êîí÷èòü ìíå â çàäíèöó, óáëþäîê». - Ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà áûë òèõèì è ñèïëûì, îí ãîðåë ñòðàñòüþ è ãîðüêîé, áåñïîìîùíîé ÿðîñòüþ. - «Òû êðèêóí? Òâîé áðàòèøêà – äà. Óâèäèì, ñåìåéíîå ëè ýòî ó âàñ, à?»  
  
Ñòîíû Áëýêà ñòàíîâèëèñü âñå ðåç÷å è îòðûâèñòåå, è ê óäèâëåíèþ Ñíåéïà îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî îäíà ðóêà îñòàâèëà åãî ïëå÷î è, ñêîëüçíóâ âîêðóã òàëèè, ñõâàòèëàñü çà åãî ÷ëåí, çàæàâ â êóëàêå è íà÷àâ ðåçêèå äâèæåíèÿ â òàêò óäàðàì Áëýêà.   
  
«Áëýê, òû ñóêèí ñûí», - çàäîõíóëñÿ îí.   
  
«Íåíàâèæó òåáÿ, ãðåáàííûé óáëþäîê», - ïðîðû÷àë Áëýê. Çàòåì áîëüøå íå áûëî ñëîâ, òîëüêî ñòîíû è ìÿãêèå øëåïêè ïëîòè î ïëîòü. Ðèòì âñå âîçðàñòàë, è ðóêà íà åãî ÷ëåíå ïîñûëàëà òîë÷êè óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ïî âñåìó åãî òåëó. Îí ñëûøàë, ÷òî òîíàëüíîñòü õðþêàíèé Áëýêà èçìåíèëàñü, è ïîíÿë, ÷òî òîò ñêîðî êîí÷èò.   
  
«Áîæå… ÷åðò… òâîþ ìàòü…»  
  
Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê çóáû Áëýêà âïèëèñü â åãî ïëå÷î, êîãäà òîò êîí÷èë, óñëûøàë õðèïëûé êðèê, çàãëóøåííûé åãî ñîáñòâåííîé ïëîòüþ. Áîëü, ýòîò çâóê è òóãîå, ñêîëüçêîå ñæàòèå íà åãî ÷ëåíå îøåëîìèëè åãî, îí êîí÷èë - ñèëüíî è ìîë÷à, âçäðàãèâàÿ â ñâîèõ ïóòàõ, åãî ñïåðìà âûïëåñíóëàñü íà ïîë ãîðÿ÷åé ñòðóåé. Îíè ñòîÿëè òàê íåñêîëüêî äîëãèõ ìèíóò, ïîò õîëîäèë èõ òåëà, ìûøöû äðîæàëè îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Áëýê ìåäëåííî âûøåë, è Ñíåéï åëå ñäåðæàë ñäàâëåííûé âñêðèê. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íåâèäèìûå âåðåâêè íà åãî ðóêàõ èñ÷åçëè. Ñíåéï ïîäòÿíóë ðóêè ê ãðóäè è ïîäíÿëñÿ ñî ñòîëà. Âñòàë, ïîòèðàÿ çàïÿñòüÿ. Áëýê îòñòóïèë îò íåãî áåç åäèíîãî ñëîâà, íî Ñíåéï ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü íà ñåáå åãî âçãëÿä.   
  
«Óäîâëåòâîðåí, Áëýê? Óíÿë ñâîé çóä?»  
  
Òèøèíà. Ñíåéï ñòîÿë òàì æå, ãëÿäÿ â ïîë. - «Óõîäè, Áëýê», - ñêàçàë îí òóñêëî, áåç ýìîöèé. - «Òû íå çíàåøü, ÷åãî õî÷åøü»  
  
Ïîñëå ïàóçû îí óñëûøàë óäàëÿþùèåñÿ èç ïîäçåìåëèé øàãè. Îí íå ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê òîò óõîäèò. Áîëåçíåííî âçäðàãèâàÿ, îí ïîøåë â âàííó è íàëèë âîäû. Îí ëåæàë òàì î÷åíü äîëãî, ïîêà âîäà íå îñòûëà è åãî êîæà íå ïîêðûëàñü ïóïûðûøêàìè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí âûøåë èç âàííû, âûòåðñÿ ïîëîòåíöåì è ðóõíóë â êðîâàòü. Îí çàñíóë ïî÷òè ìîìåíòàëüíî.  
  
Åìó ñíèëîñü, ÷òî íà èçíîæüå åãî êðîâàòè áûë âîðîí. Îí, óäèâëÿÿñü, ñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Ïòèöà òÿæåëîâåñíî ïîñêàêàëà ïî åãî íîãàì, çàòåì ââåðõ ïî áåäðàì, ïî æèâîòó è äîïðûãàëà äî ãðóäè. Îí íå ìîã ïîøåâåëèòü è ïàëüöåì; îí îöåïåíåë, ãóáû ïîëóîòêðûòû, ðóêè íåïîäâèæíî ëåæàò ïî áîêàì. Îñòàíîâèâøèñü áóêâàëüíî â äþéìå îò åãî ëèöà, ïòèöà ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî îäíèì óãîëüíî-÷åðíûì ãëàçîì. Çàòåì êëþâ ðåçêî îáðóøèëñÿ è óäàðèë åãî ïðÿìî â ðîò. Ñíåéï ïûòàëñÿ îòâåðíóòüñÿ, çàêðè÷àòü, íî ïòèöà ïðîäîëæàëà, ðàñêëåâûâàÿ â êðîâü åãî ðîò, îòðûâàÿ îò åãî ÿçûêà ïîëîñêè ïëîòè, êëþâ ãëóõî ñòó÷àë ïî åãî çóáàì.  
  
Îí ïðîñíóëñÿ â õîëîäíîì ïîòó, ñëåïî óñòàâèâøèñü â òåìíîòó ïîäçåìåëèé. Äðîæà, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ íà äðóãîé áîê è åùå òóæå íàòÿíóë íà ñåáÿ îäåÿëî. Îí çàäóìàëñÿ î òîì, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ìîæåò äåëàòü Áëýê – âäðóã îí òîæå âèäèò ñíû? Íó è ÷òî, åñëè äàæå è òàê? Ñíû ýòî ïðèçðàêè, òåíè, êîòîðûå ëó÷øå çàáûòü. Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî ñíîñèò â ñîí, ñëîâíî òåìíîå ïåðî, ïëûâóùåå ïî ÷èñòîìó, õîëîäíîìó âîçäóõó.  
  
The end.   
  
* Âñåãäà ÷èñò. (ôð) 


End file.
